He's Perfect He's Ours
by littlefaberrystuff
Summary: Quinn Fabray's gone through a lot in her life. Here is her journey to  her happy ending. Short one-shot. Future!fic. Faberry.


Title: He's Perfect; He's Ours

Word Count: 1,376

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and it's characters.

Pairing: Faberry

Author's Note: Well, this isn't much. Just future!faberry for y'all.

She walked briskly – with blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, in a zipped up, faded Columbia University letterman, sweatpants with patches of different cloths covering up small holes on them, and old sneakers. She didn't bother fixing up, she likes wearing whatever she's comfortable in after all, and there's no need for fancy clothes and shiny shoes today. At first glance, no one would ever figure out that she's one of the richest and most powerful women in the state, and she likes that a lot.

The people who knew her way back in high school would never know it was her unless they look closely or stare at her face – she still has the same hazel irises, of course, and that smirk on those lips that can make you pee your pants out of terror, or make you want her so bad that you'd be pulling on a Hudson and scream mailman – but her name is something you're sure to remember for the rest of your life; Quinn. Quinn Fabray.

She's definitely gone a long way since her slushie-throwing and name-calling days. After all, she's become friends with the school outcasts, gotten kicked out of her home by her parents, given birth, given up her daughter for adoption, graduated high school, moved out of Lima, went on to college, earned a couple of medals and awards for recognition of her hard work, graduated college, got into graduate school, and at a very young age of 29, a congresswoman. She never brags about her accomplishments, though, doesn't even consider those her 'achievements'. If you ask her, which one of her numerous credentials she's proudest of, she'd just smile at you and tell you that if there is anything she can be proud about, it would be the attitude she accumulated, of taking life head-on; if not for that then she wouldn't be here.

She smiled at the familiar faces, all of them smiling back, recognizing her as that woman they always pass by on their way, not as the famous politician that she is. Funny how lack of little make up and hobo-looking outfits can make you an entirely different person.

She didn't get here just by sitting idly by and twiddling her thumbs, of course. She strived and worked hard to be a better person, to make a difference, to be someone that she, herself, would be able to stand at her parents' doorstep and slap them with the fact that she got to the top with no thanks to them. Yes, she still has moments where she's bitter about what her parents did to her when she needed them the most – she was sixteen, she was their daughter, she was with child and they kick her out like a stray dog rummaging through their garbage cans for leftover food; maybe that was what she was to them anyway.

After giving birth and handing over her baby's care to Ms. Corcoran, she got a job and a small space with a roof over her head. She worked and tried to finish high school. She graduated top of her class, even with all the stress, got numerous offers from known universities all over the country and scholarship grants. She kept working and kept studying until she's managed to save enough to buy luxuries and get a bigger space. At 21, she got a job working as an assistant at a law firm where she learned everything they never teach in school about how things work.

She was 25 when she got sucked into politics. She loathes how dirty the system is, how the lines get blurry when it comes to billionaires and people of power. She absolutely hates all of it. And she's there because she wants to make a difference.

But no matter how much she despises it, she can never find it in herself to hate getting into it. With all the dinner parties, gatherings, and special events, she got to meet Rachel Berry once again.

Rachel Berry, the then up and coming star. After getting her name out with her first Off-Broadway musical, producers and stage directors have been clamoring and trying to get her to play their heroines and leading women. The girl had undeniable talent.

She moved to New York, like everyone knew she would, after graduation, took up a degree for music and theatre, and then started to act for school plays and the like. Like Quinn, she worked hard to prove to everyone who told her she couldn't make it that she will. And she did.

She and Quinn met at a get-together of the elite, after opening night of the newest and much awaited Broadway musical. Quinn was already working her way up into the congress and Rachel was working her way into the hearts of the theatre-loving masses.

Both were shocked to see each other after so many years. They exchanged tense and awkward pleasantries. After that first time, they saw more of each other as their fame increased. The tension and awkwardness lessened, but they were still walking on egg shells around each other, neither knowing how to act, and what to say until Rachel's 26th birthday party.

Rachel invited fellow performers as well as other well known figures in the state, Quinn included. They shared a bottle of champagne which turned into a couple dozen shots of vodka. With the alcohol loosening them up, they started talking about the bits of their pasts that they shared; high school, glee club, peers, etc. As more shots came, they started talking about the more complicated stuff, like their ex boyfriends, Beth, and Shelby.

"I didn't pick on you because I hated you, Rachel… I hated how I wanted what you had, and how I'd never have your confidence, your determination, your heart… And still, after everything I do you still put a smile on your face like all is right in the world."

"… I knew that, Quinn… That's why I never did anything about it. I knew then that you were a good person; you just needed someone to believe in you. I did. I still do. I'm glad to see I was right about you all along."

A single tear slid down Quinn's cheek. Rachel just smiled at her.

"… Thank you."

They talked more, about them, about all the things they did, about how they saw each other, and at the end of the night, both women found themselves wanting to talk to each other as soon as their schedules permit them.

So they exchanged numbers, met again, this time, because they both wanted to, arranged a few lunch meetings, and dinners, and grew closer and closer like their 16 year old selves would never thought possible.

Quinn turned out to be a good confidant and well of sagely advise for all of Rachel's issues when it comes to keeping up images and the things people do for fame in her line of work, and in turn, Rachel became Quinn's number one supporter for all of her projects and plans.

In between all of those days and nights spent together, Quinn felt herself slowly fall for the other woman.

And on one night, the eve of their days off, at their usual bar, Quinn pulled Rachel by the hand and took her to the back and just kissed her. Rachel kissed back.

A few days after that, they talk about trying "them" out and seeing where "this" goes. Weeks later, they start their routinely 'good morning, sweetheart,' or 'sleep well, sunshine?' calls. Months later, they start talking about moving in with each other. A year after, they get a dog and a bigger space. Two years later, Quinn proposes; Rachel, of course, accepts and they get married.

Three years after their first kiss and here is Quinn Fabray, walking the halls of the closest hospital to their apartment, on her way to room 215. She twists the knob, gently pushes open the door, and she finds her wife sitting up and holding a bundle in her arms.

"Quinn," Rachel whispers, tears in her eyes, staring at their newborn son in awe, the son she brought to this world. "He's perfect…"

"He's ours…"

_Still practicing my writing… Not that good yet but I hope to be, soon Comments, criticisms and etc are all welcomed and greatly appreciated! :D_


End file.
